Megabucks Trading Company
The Megabucks Trading Company is a very profitable goblin cartel that operates with the New Horde's interests in mind. But what was Megabucks Trading Company before this? Well The Trading Co. will always pride itself on the foundation it started on as a logistics company. We specialize in the transportation of goods and passengers. Have precious cargo? We got you covered! Need to move across a dangerous stretch of land? Give us a call! We’re your friendly multifaceted Trading Co. Payments up front. No refunds. We’ve talked about the present, we’ve talked about the past but about our future?! We have big, -BIG- plans and our roster is quickly growing. We will become the leader in the Import/Export business, as well as a top tier authority in the research and development field. In the future we are going to develop bigger and better bombs. Our firearms will be more accurate and more deadly than ever before! To top it all off our new siege vehicle designs will maximize the damage you can cause on the battlefield. OOC Information Megabucks Trading Company is a diverse guild that has been a part of this server for three years and counting! The guild is constantly growing in terms of RP development and character progression. Recently we are expanding our guild house to include multiple sections; new divisions like the Research and Development field, Resource Acquisition and a Private Military force have sprung up to encourage different types of roleplay and to ensure that we are catering to the needs of our members. RULES Believability and immersive quality of character to the lore of the World. No trolling/Drama Officer Chat - OOC Guild Chat - IC Age - 16+ RANKS *Mook/Alt - Alternate/OOC character rank *Greenshirt - The new recruits. Unassigned and unaffiliated with any section of the guild for the moment *Laborer - Civilian Member *Bruiser - Full Member - Combatants *Valued - Veteran Rank - Done something in the capacity of organizing/leading events but not an officer *Lieutenant - Officer Rank *Chairman - Co-GM/Head of a division *CEO - Bossman FAQ Do you accept all races? Yes, everyone is welcome. Do you accept all levels of RP experience? Of course, how better to create a more immersed community than by helping those who are new to it. What’s your policy on ERP? -Never- in public. If you want to ERP then do it in private on your own time. What do you do besides RP? Low level raids, questing, current xpack content, some Flex, some PvP Do you guys have an IC base? We are currently setup and operating out of Bilgewater Harbor. Hey I heard Bladebane joined you? Yes! Yes they did and they are happy as our military section. RECRUITMENT Recruitment process is handled by an OOC and IC interview. To begin this process you can contact Megabucks, Gijei, Abaddon, or Rosethorne. References Adapted from the Moon Guard Forums for fair use. Category:Megabucks Trading Company Category:Goblin Guilds Category:Horde Guilds Category:Business Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Goblin Organizations Category:Steamwheedle Cartel Category:Steamwheedle Organizations Category:Cartels Category:RP-PvP Guilds